


Might be a Predator

by churkey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Creeper Derek Hale, Dark Derek Hale, Derek Hale is Not a Failwolf, Emotional Manipulation, Lonely Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Manipulative Derek Hale, Manipulative Relationship, Mates, Mating Bites, Murder Husbands, POV Derek, POV Derek Hale, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Hale Pack, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churkey/pseuds/churkey
Summary: Derek's mom once told him they were predators. It never occurred to him to ask, 'If werewolves are predators, what do we hunt?'.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 53
Kudos: 526





	Might be a Predator

**Author's Note:**

> So... Yeah. This is my somewhat darker exploration of what it means for Derek to not be human. Of the canon fact that Derek (and his mom) thinks he's a predator and what that could mean.
> 
> In writing this, I tried to... make Derek's perspective more pragmatic than anything else. Like, he's not being _malicious_ but more doing what he needs to reach his desired goal. More... amoral than outright evil or bad.
> 
> I had a hard time with the tags for this. From a human perspective, Derek's behaviour and way of thinking is Bad and Wrong. From a born werewolf? Who knows? I did tag for abuse and manipulation as trigger warnings for the _human_ audience who'll be reading the story. So, please, take care of yourselves and don't read this if these are triggers for you (or read this with some forewarning for possible triggers).

Derek was almost to Beacon Hills when the bond to his alpha snapped.

So.

Some wolf killed his sister and alpha. Stole her spark.

This wasn’t something Derek was willing to accept.

* * *

It takes Derek a few days too long to situate himself. By the time he’s ready to get started, the police have already found half his sister’s body and the new alpha has bitten some kid.

He doesn’t care much about the new beta beyond the fact that he might be a way to track the alpha.

What _does_ interest him is the scent coming off of his friend.

It’s really, really good. And it triggers something deep and primal within him.

So he starts following the boy.

Derek is _really_ impressed when the boy, _Stiles_ , tells his friend that he’s turned into a werewolf. It takes a really special person and a brilliant mind to put the pieces together and not only draw the right conclusion but to _believe_ it. Most people react like the beta, _Scott_ , does. With disbelief and anger.

Derek almost intervenes when the beta gets aggressive and almost hurts Stiles.

It’s been two days and Derek already knows that Stiles is _his_.

Or will be soon enough.

* * *

Derek isn’t stupid. He knows a lot of people think he is because he’s pretty and doesn’t talk much.

He can see the pattern in what the alpha is doing, if only because he’s been researching the fire himself. He, of course, already knows who planned it and why. But he wanted to hunt all of Kate’s associates. He’d have pursued his own vengeance ages ago if Laura hadn’t forbidden it.

This means, of course, that there is only one wolf in Beacon Hills that this alpha can be: Peter.

Derek _will_ kill him.

But not before he uses him.

Peter’s already drawn too much attention. Kate will come. But so will other hunters.

Derek wants revenge but if he kills Peter now, it’ll look like he’s the one who did all of this.

If he waits until after Kate is dead, all the deaths will be _Peter’s_ doing and the code-abiding hunters will be satisfied when he’s dead.

This isn’t how Derek wanted to take his vengeance, but he’s flexible.

Plus, it gives him time to focus on Stiles.

* * *

Courting Stiles is a delicate matter. Derek can already see that he’s very loyal, something Derek admires but wants for himself.

The easiest way for him to get Stiles’ loyalty would be to get Scott on his side. If he can form a pack with Scott, then Stiles will follow.

Unfortunately, this doesn’t work.

Scott is headstrong and insists on being foolhardy. He’s too drunk on his new power to listen to reason. Plays lacrosse with obviously inhuman feats of athleticism. Dates the daughter of a hunter.

Derek writes him off as too stupid to live.

In the meantime, he makes himself available to Stiles as an information source. Patiently answers his many, many questions. Spends time with him under the guise of protection while Scott is increasingly more occupied and focused on Allison.

Tells Stiles that since Scott is Derek’s new brother – his new packmate – then Stiles is too.

Derek finds Stiles’ pleased and slightly aroused scent _intoxicating._

When Stiles makes him do that little striptease for his friend, the ‘slightly aroused’ goes to fully aroused and Derek knows Stiles will be his.

Especially considering how… empty Stiles’ life is. He has one friend and a dad who works so much that Stiles can harbour a fugitive without him noticing. One friend who’s aggressively attacked him more than once, won’t listen, and has a new girl and friends. Friends who don’t like Stiles.

All Derek really has to do is show up. Be there. Listen to Stiles ramble and answer his questions. Pay _attention_ to him. It’s really a little too easy. All it requires is a little patience.

He’s a predator: he is perfectly patient when he hunts.

* * *

It’s while Stiles is harbouring him that he begins the real courtship. He pretends like he has none of his own clothes so that he can wear Stiles’. He likes how their scents blend together. But it also ensures that _Stiles_ becomes familiar and comfortable with his scent.

Interesting thing about wolves, humans, and scents: humans can’t smell as keenly as wolves but they still _respond_ to it.

Derek makes sure that Stiles associates his scent with safety, comfort, and protection.

One of the things he tells Stiles during their ‘Stiles asks a million questions that Derek answers’ sessions is that wolves are tactile. That touching and scenting pack is part of their nature. Instinct.

And it is. He wasn’t lying.

But he also does it with Stiles far more than is strictly necessary. He starts small with pats on the shoulder. A palm down his arm. He goes for a full-body hug after Stiles helps him through being shot. Lets himself take comfort from Stiles. Allows himself to be vulnerable in a way he normally wouldn’t.

He can tell how surprised and pleased it makes Stiles. Humans don’t understand pack hierarchy and they like things to be reciprocal. He knows Stiles wouldn’t be happy if he only took from Derek and never gave.

Stiles always laughs at him for being the least subtle werewolf because he has poor social skills.

Derek doesn’t have poor social skills. He understands humans. He needs to, if he wants to live safely amongst them. He just doesn’t really _need_ social skills because humans will forgive a person many faults if they’re beautiful. Derek’s nose tells him that many, many people find him beautiful. Why bother with charm and social skills when his face and body do most of the work for him?

But it helps Stiles feel like he has power in their developing relationship. Lets him feel like he has something to offer Derek in exchange for what Derek gives him. So Derek watches movies he’s already seen. Sits patiently through rambling lectures on pop culture and other such things. It makes Stiles happy and Derek likes his voice. The rhythm of his speech.

He really likes the happy, content way Stiles smells when Derek listens. Such an easy thing to do but it makes Stiles so _happy_ (and delicious smelling). So Derek listens. He doesn’t let his mind drift. Wolves can be pretty focused and single-minded. It’s why he understands that Scott won’t let Allison go. Why he’s neglecting Stiles.

He understands Scott more than he realizes. Having once been taken in by a hunter and focused so much that he didn’t realize he was the one being hunted. Had anyone told him, at the time, that what he was doing was foolish and he should stop, he probably wouldn’t have.

Wolves don’t have mates, not exactly. Wolves do mate, but it isn’t some kind of magical destiny bond. They do get very devoted, however, when they find someone with the right scent and personality.

Like Stiles.

By the time Stiles is harbouring Derek, he feels comfortable enough to share his bed. Derek takes full advantage of this to hold Stiles in his arms.

At first, he lets his unconscious body do it. He knows that if he sleeps in the same bed, he’ll grab Stiles in his sleep. And he does. The first morning, Stiles woke up tense and surprised. But quickly relaxed.

Derek waits a few nights and then just pulls Stiles into his arms before they start sleeping. Stiles barely tenses before melting into his arms. It makes Derek feel powerful. To have Stiles trust him. To hold onto his frail, human body. To have his scent _right there_. To have his warm, solid body clutched to his chest.

Derek loves it. He wants it for the rest of his life.

* * *

It’s a sweet moment of victory when he slashes open his uncle’s throat and becomes the alpha. His uncle managed to pull everything together so neatly. Killing Kate right in front of her brother, so Derek won’t need to prove his innocence.

Derek’s fresh from being tortured, which was less than fun but necessary, so everyone is feeling sympathetic. For that and for having to kill his uncle.

Peter said Derek had already made his decision. Because he knew. Just like he’d killed Laura with no remorse, he knew Derek would do the same. Might have even expected this outcome. They were both born wolves, after all.

Derek knows that none of the humans understand. Neither does Scott since he insists on fighting his instincts and playing human (all while relishing in what being a wolf gives him).

Chris is probably the only one who gets close. Because he’s a hunter. He’s studied wolves. He, more than anyone in the clearing, knows that Derek isn’t human. That he has never been human. There’s a reason hunters exist, after all.

But Derek looks like the victim in all of this. Which… rankles, but suits his purposes. Because Stiles will never take the hunter’s side. Not after knowing that they killed Derek’s family without provocation. A family that included humans.

Derek only needs to deal with Scott to gain all of Stiles’ loyalty.

* * *

Derek laughs in Jackson’s face when he demands the bite and tries to blackmail him.

Which… might be a problem. So he digs his claws into his neck and wipes his memory.

Derek has lost one pack (two if he counts the small one he had with Laura). He will _not_ lose another. He will happily be as vicious as he needs to be when eliminating threats.

* * *

After Derek cuts his uncle’s body in two and buries him with wolfsbane, he goes to see Stiles.

Not only has it been a long night but his instincts are riding him hard. He needs to be around pack. Wants to surround and saturate himself with Stiles’ scent. For the first time since he was a kid, he’s struggling a little with his control.

Or would be if he hadn’t already been inclined to see Stiles. What he does struggle with is his desire to bite Stiles. He wants to _claim_ him. But he knows he needs to wait.

He slips into Stiles’ room where, despite the late hour, Stiles is still at his desk, “Stiles.”

Stiles flails and spins around, “Derek! What are you…? How _are_ you? I’m so sorry you had to kill your uncle but at least Kate is finally being blamed for the fire. I’ve been worried, dude. I’m glad you’re here,” Stiles gets up as he babbles and by his last statement, he’s hugging Derek.

Derek wraps his arms around him and squeezes. Dips his face into Stiles’ neck and greedily inhales. His sense of smell is even better as an alpha and Stiles smells _so good_.

“Oh my god! Still human here, ease up, buddy,” Stiles complains but isn’t letting go either. Derek is very pleased with how well he’s already trained Stiles. He’s sure Stiles would have never – when this all started – thought he’d be willingly hugging Derek. Yet here they are.

“I’m okay, Stiles. I just needed to be around pack,” and now Derek can smell the sweet undertones of Stiles’ scent that he’s become addicted to.

“Why aren’t you with Scott, then?”

“Didn’t we already discuss this? You are _pack_ , Stiles. Even more so, now that I’m the alpha. Scott is with Allison and I can’t be around Argents right now.”

“Still pack?” and now Stiles’ scent is almost gooey with happiness. Derek’s fangs are _aching_.

“Always pack. And you can be a wolf, if you want. I’ll give you the bite.”

“Wow. Um… I’m not sure. I said no when Peter asked,” Derek can’t help the deep growl he lets out, “Whoa! Calm down, sourwolf. He didn’t do it. Which is kind of weird, because he bit Scott without asking. But I told him no and he said I was lying, which I wasn’t. I didn’t want to be like him, didn’t want _him_ to bite me. I’m still not sure. But if I ever do, I’d only want you to do it.”

Derek is viciously pleased. He takes off his jacket and boots, pulls Stiles onto the bed. He isn’t ready to let go. Not yet.

“He probably asked because he could scent me on you. He and I weren’t quite pack. But we had a weak bond by family and because he killed my alpha. Like how I have a weak bond with Scott because I killed his alpha. We aren’t supposed to bite random people without consent, but that’s a courtesy thing. It goes against our instincts to do that to human pack members.”

“Oh. Is that why you’ve been so intent on scent marking me all the time? But why do you only have a weak bond with Scott?”

“It’s part of the reason. You’ve seen how Scott responds to me. I’ve tried to strengthen our bond but he resists it. He resists a lot of his instincts. Which was good when it was refusing to answer a murderous alpha’s call but not good when it comes to pack. Our bond is strong enough to prevent him from becoming an omega but it would be easy to break. It isn’t stable.”

“Wait, does that mean you’ve been bonding with me to get Scott?” and something in Stiles’ scent sours. Derek doesn’t like it.

“No, Stiles. It has been obvious from the beginning that you and Scott are a package deal. So I put effort into creating and strengthening a bond with you. It takes more effort with humans. I tried to put as much effort into my bond with Scott. But you can’t force a bond. That was how it started. I could’ve stopped once we had a stable bond, but you’re a great packmate. You’re loyal, smart, and brave. Which is why I want you to be my first beta,” Stiles’ scent became sweeter, _headier_.

“Um… I still haven’t decided about the whole bite thing…”

“You can be a beta as a human. Human pack members tend to be a special class in pack hierarchy, rarely actually becoming a part of it. They aren’t any less pack for it, but they miss out on the chief benefit – being able to _feel_ the pack bond.”

“Can you explain? I’m guessing there must be a reason most humans don’t integrate into the hierarchy.”

“The biggest benefit to not being in the hierarchy is that humans aren’t quite subject to the alpha’s authority. Or at least not in the same way. They can choose to ignore the alpha. They can choose to leave with almost no consequence. It’s the positive side of not feeling the pack bond. If you do enter the hierarchy, then you can feel the pack bond. With the bond comes some instinct to obey the alpha and leaving or losing your pack _does_ have consequences.”

“What kind of consequences?”

“Pack bonds are… strong magic. Losing a pack member is like losing a limb. It _hurts_. It’s why wolves who’ve lost their entire pack, who become omega, tend to go insane. This isn’t true of bonded humans, since they don’t _need_ pack in the way that a wolf does but it isn’t pleasant. It’s still a serious metaphysical wound.”

“Wow. Okay. So why would I want the bond?”

“The biggest reason is that you’d _feel_ connected to the pack. In your _spirit_. It’s a bone-deep knowing that you aren’t alone. That you have a _pack_ that will protect and care for you. That you have an _alpha_ who’ll always care and protect you with everything they have. Packs are also stronger, the more betas it has. Humans benefit from that strength. Not as much, but they still do.”

“And you’re asking me? Asking me _first_. Before Scott, before someone who’d take the bite right away?”

“Yes, Stiles. You’ve proven yourself. Scott is the next person I’ll ask. While he is pack after a fashion, he isn’t my beta. Not yet. I want you even if Scott doesn’t want to be my beta.”

“Scott is my best friend. I’m not sure if I can join your pack without him.”

"Stiles. We’re already pack. All three of us. Right now its a matter of _hierarchy_ , not inclusion. I’m not only asking you first, I’m asking you to be my _first beta_. As in the second-highest person in the hierarchy. If Scott chooses to be my beta, he’ll be after you. Because it was my uncle who bit Scott, he’s in a special position. Normally wolves have to be betas or they aren’t pack. Right now, he can be part of the pack without being my beta.

“As a new alpha, I _need_ betas. You’d actually be helping Scott if you become my beta. If you don’t, I’ll either have to try and force him into submitting or go out and turn some new wolves. Everything is too unsettled now for it to be safe to turn people. Scott will have more freedom and choice, if you’re my beta. Not that I’d pressure him. Not after my uncle already took his choice away.”

“Why did you offer me the bite, if it’s too unsettled for new wolves?”

“You already know about this world and its dangers, so you wouldn’t have culture shock. You also helped Scott get control. You’ll make a great wolf, if you ever accept the bite. I’m not worried about you.”

“Okay. So if I become your beta, I’ll be second in the hierarchy. I’ll feel the pack bond, which will give me some strength and it’ll make me feel, deep down, like I’ll always have a pack. It’ll also help Scott. But it’ll hurt if the bond ever breaks and I’ll have some instinctual need to obey? Or submit is the better word, I guess.”

“Yes. But you’ve seen with Scott that the instinct to submit, even as a wolf, can be resisted. As a human, you won’t feel it nearly as strongly. And with your personality, I have no doubts you’ll be challenging me at every opportunity.”

“Yeah, I will!”

“But I hope I’ve already proven that I’m not the type to push people around just because I’m stronger.”

“Well… you were a little rough in the beginning…”

“My sister, my _alpha_ just died and you helped dig up her body.”

“Fair enough. Um, sorry, by the way.”

“But I’ve been good since then, haven’t I?”

“You really have. Other than at the beginning when you had some justified anger, I think you might be the only person who’s never told me to shut up. That includes Scott and my dad. Fuck, you’ve answered all my questions. And I’ve had _a lot_ of them. Is this what being pack is about?”

“Yes. This is what pack is about. And I’ll be a good alpha. Especially if you’re around to help.”

“Alright! Yes. I’ll be your first beta. What do I have to do? How do we do this?”

“As with most things involving wolves, it starts with a bite.”

“But not a turning one? Because I’m still not ready. Although, if I’m your beta, you totally have blanket permission to turn me in a life or death situation.”

“With humans, it’s a symbolic bite. You let me ‘bite’ your neck as a sign of submission. It’s about showing trust.”

Stiles just nods and tilts his head back, looking away. Derek, who’s been sitting behind Stiles, front pressed to Stiles’ back, has to take a few moments to breathe. That exposed throat. The submission. So very close to what Derek wants. But he can’t take it, not yet. He lets his fangs drop and he carefully, gently clamps his teeth on Stiles’ neck. He presses slowly down until just before he’d break skin. Stiles stays limp and relaxed in his arms. His scent delicious and sweet with contentment.

The bond to his new beta, his _first_ beta, flares to life. A strong, steady thing. His fangs retract and Stiles lets out a big sigh. He gives into temptation and places a small kiss to Stiles’ neck.

“Oh my god. Wow. I’m so glad I said yes. This is so awesome. It’s like you’re hugging my soul or something.”

Derek laughs.

* * *

The rest of the night is spent bonding with his new beta. He tells Stiles about wiping Jackson’s memory.

He’s especially glad that he didn’t bite Jackson after Stiles tells him just how much he’s bullied Stiles over the years. It’s good he didn’t know at the time, though, since he’d probably would’ve done much worst than wiping his memories. Something a little impulsive. His instincts have settled a lot now that Stiles is his beta. Not entirely, since he needs more than one beta.

But he has things he needs to do before he can expand the pack.

Things like figure out how to get rid of Scott and how to deal with the remaining Argents.

Chris _might_ follow the code but Derek doesn’t trust him or any other hunter. Especially not when it comes to Gerard, who will come and retaliate.

* * *

Turns out that Scott takes care of himself.

Derek sees the omega fall into one of the Argent’s traps. Sees Scott trying to help. Derek could intervene. Save Scott. He has time.

He doesn’t, though. Regardless of what he told Stiles, Scott _isn’t_ pack.

So he watches as Gerard executes the omega and Scott.

He grins viciously in the dark.

Because this? This is the perfect way to ensure that Stiles will always be his. Stiles’ loyalty would have always been divided, so long as Scott lived and refused to join his pack. Now hunters have killed his best friend, like they killed Derek’s family. And now, even if Stiles never takes the bite, he’ll always be Derek’s.

He gets far enough away to make a call to Stiles. Tells him that he felt something happen to Scott through the bond. Tells him to meet him in the preserve.

Derek needs to get Stiles to the scene. Needs to be with him when he sees what the hunters have done.

* * *

It’s horrible watching Stiles fall apart when he realizes that the Argents, fucking _Gerard_ , have killed his best friend. Derek finds out that Chris recently threatened Scott and, thus, he’s also implicated in Scott’s murder.

After Derek watched as Chris stood by and watched his father break the code, he figures that whatever benefit of the doubt Chris had is gone. So he’s totally okay with making plans to get rid of all the Argents. A plan Stiles is totally on board with.

He was iffy on Allison until Derek reminded him that she watched him get tortured by Kate and didn’t help. Good people didn’t let people get tortured. It was kind of a thing.

The worst thing about all of this, of course, was the stench of grief that clung to Stiles. Derek hated it. But it was a necessary evil and he was trying to hone Stiles’ grief into anger. It was a more productive emotion.

So they made plans.

Officially Scott was missing because the Argents had disposed of his body. It upset Stiles not to tell his dad or Scott’s mom what happened, but Derek reminded him that the Argents had no issues killing innocent humans. Like the ones in his family.

Derek was happy to learn that Stiles had some proficiency with guns, since his dad had taught him how to use one. He also had some basic self-defence training. This was the first thing Derek started with Stiles.

Derek himself was _very_ good with guns and knives. He’d spent the time since the fire learning what he could. The thing with hunters was that they always expected wolves to use their claws and teeth for fighting. Expected wolves to operate only on instinct and fight without strategy. What they failed to realize was that this was only true because they either went after omegas or innocent wolves.

No one in Derek’s family had been trained for war.

Wolves weren’t human, sure, but they were just as smart. Just as capable of using guns and other human weapons. They just needed the training and desire to use them.

Derek had both.

Because he knew that Peter’s killing spree had only brought attention. Which, sure, Peter had wanted to draw the hunters out, but it had been a foolish plan. Wolves were predators. They _hunted_. And hunting with human weapons wouldn’t implicate wolves.

So Derek had trained. He was a sharpshooter and an expert with a knife or a machete – including throwing knives, since it gave him a _quiet_ distance weapon. It was the same reason Allison was an archer. Guns were good but loud. They drew a lot of attention. A knife thrown with a wolves’ strength? Using heightened senses for better accuracy? Deadly.

He and Stiles would win this war because their enemies underestimated them.

* * *

Gerard sure as shit didn’t expect to die in a car bomb. That had been Stiles’ idea. Derek was happy to go along since it’d give him some closure. And, fuck, was it beautiful to watch that orange explosion. The collateral damage to the Argent house was a bonus, since it would flush them out of an entrenched, fortified position.

They also, as was necessary when a smaller force had to go against a larger one, used guerrilla tactics. Picking off the Argent minions one by one.

It didn’t take long until it was just Chris, Victoria, and Allison left. Stiles had a last fit of morals when it came to Allison, so they decided that Derek would just wipe her memory. Derek wasn’t happy about leaving a loose end but didn’t push the issue. She wouldn’t know about werewolves and her parents wouldn’t be able to tell her.

Chris and Victoria died just as easily as the rest. _None_ of them had expected that Derek and Stiles would fight back using mundane, human methods. None of them had been prepared. Too used to fighting ‘animals’.

The utter annihilation of the main Argent family made a resounding bang in the larger supernatural community.

A wake-up call to other hunters. Because just as omegas and other dangerous supernaturals weren’t allowed to run amok, neither were hunters. The Argents had had a code for a reason. They’d just forgotten that reason:

Humans couldn’t win in a war against supernaturals. Their only real advantage was numbers. But since most humans didn’t believe or know that supernaturals were _real_ that advantage was limited, unless they wanted to expose the supernatural. And it would be a very bad idea. For _humans_. The only thing that kept supernaturals from doing whatever they wanted was a desire to remain in the shadows. They didn’t want war and, for a large portion of them, lots of humans meant lots of prey.

Hunters who forgot that many supernaturals _weren’t_ unthinking beasts quickly died. Creatures like wolves could use all the same technology as humans. And many had some representation in human places of power.

It was also an announcement that a Hale alpha was back in charge of Beacon Hills. A _ruthless_ alpha who was very capable of defending his territory.

Derek figured things would settle very quickly and he’d have time to build a pack before anyone came to challenge him for his territory again.

* * *

While Stiles still stank of grief while they disposed of the Argents, it gave Derek many opportunities to further bond Stiles into his pack.

Another round of murders meant that Stiles’ father was busier than ever. Was even more absent than he had been. Especially considering that these murders couldn’t be ruled out as animal attacks.

Derek could tell that Stiles was very happy not only to have company but to have _Derek_ around. Especially once he really settled into his role as Derek’s second. Once he realized that Derek _still_ listened. That while Derek cared and protected Stiles, he not only taught Stiles to hunt and protect himself, but also allowed Stiles to hunt at his side.

As he’d told Scott before, there was nothing like hunting and killing to bond a pack. Usually that hunt was for game, but this served just as well. Better, even.

Derek knew that the pack bond insulated Stiles from some of the impact of becoming a killer. Derek hadn’t been lying when he said that the bond would include an instinct to submit to his alpha. But while it gave Stiles strength, it also… made him something slightly more than human. _All_ of the instincts of the wolf bled in, not just a desire to submit but also the desire to hunt. The instincts of a _predator_.

Not that Stiles had needed a big push. Derek had wanted him _because_ he had the heart of a wolf. A serious, vicious desire to protect what was his and a willingness to do what it took.

It got to the point where Derek was sleeping in Stiles’ bed almost every night. Stiles was so saturated in Derek’s scent that even when it’d been a few days, he _still_ smelled like Derek. And Derek could see that his scent was having an impact on Stiles.

It wouldn’t be long before Derek could take the next step in his courtship.

Of course, if things went to plan, it would be _Stiles_ taking the next step.

* * *

Beacon Hills settled down quite a bit after the Argents were destroyed. One of the best consequences of their vengeance was that other hunters were wary of coming. First, because they had no proof that the local pack had violated the code. Second, because anyone or anything able to take down one of the most powerful hunting families wasn’t to be trifled with. Better to watch and see.

So Derek decided that it was a good time to start turning some new betas. He needed more betas to firmly secure his alpha spark. Plus, he simply wanted more power.

He and Stiles discussed how to grow the pack. How to choose. Stiles suggested looking for people who needed family (like he had). Derek was happy enough to go along with it. Because he knew that Stiles’ suggestion was partially influenced by his predator instincts.

It was better to hunt the weak.

Choosing people who were isolated, lonely, or sick meant they’d be dependent on the pack. Desperate to belong. They’d be loyal to the alpha who gave them family. A place to belong. It would also ensure that their activities would remain under the radar.

No one noticed or cared about what happened to the losers in life.

Derek also liked that it made him look benevolent and altruistic. Stiles still thought Derek was good (or at least better than he actually was). He had no need to disabuse Stiles of that notion. Hell, he might even try to be _better_ for Stiles.

So they started with Isaac. Abused and desperate for the power to escape his situation. Then they turned Erica. Sick and desperate for the chance to _live_ and be healthy. Last was Boyd. Lonely and desperate for family and a place to belong.

Derek got enough betas to stabilize his power and Stiles got new friends ( _packmates_ ) to ease his grief and loneliness.

With Stiles’ help, Derek _was_ a good alpha. Derek had never been the most sensitive or gentle person. What little he had was burned away with his family. But Stiles tempered him. Reminded him that a softer approach could just as easily succeed when he’d normally use force.

Derek only cared about results. If acting like a protective older brother, rather than a stern father was what bonded the betas? What they needed to give their loyalty and hearts to the pack? Then that’s what he gave them.

He simply exerted his authority in subtle ways. After all, he had to ensure that pack hierarchy was maintained and that the betas knew their place.

* * *

As he hoped, Stiles made the next move. It was a fairly ordinary day when they woke up in bed and Stiles nuzzled into Derek’s chest and gave it a light kiss.

Derek’s eyes were instantly burning crimson because _finally_ Stiles would be _his_.

Stiles froze, heart racing.

Derek dropped a kiss on his head and rubbed a soothing circle on his back.

“Um… okay. So kissing? This is a thing we do now? _Is_ this a thing we can do now?” Stiles asked.

“If you want. I’ve been waiting for you to be ready,” Derek said.

Stiles tilted his head in a silent demand for a kiss. Derek obliged him.

“Wait. You’ve been _waiting_? Does this mean you’re attracted to me? That you have been attracted to me?” Stiles demanded with flailing arms.

“Yes, Stiles. You don’t know how you smell… It’s like coming home to your mom making your favourite food. Plus, you’re very pretty,” Derek said with a smirk.

Stiles sputtered, “Pretty? That’s what you go with. And, huh, that’s a really sweet thing to say about my scent. You’re adorable!”

Derek really wasn’t. But he knew that Stiles liked seeing him softer and more vulnerable. Liked thinking Derek had a part of himself that he only shared with Stiles. It was true, to an extent. He’d meant what he said to Stiles… it’s just that his scent wasn’t just comforting. Not just home. It made Derek _hungry_. Made him want to bite Stiles and lick at the blood. To pin him down and fuck him until he was sobbing.

“There’s one wolf thing we haven’t talked about…” Derek trailed off.

“What? Why not? Tell me!” Stiles demanded.

“Mates. It isn’t a destiny thing. But when we do find the right person, we mate and the bond is for life,” Derek said.

“And you want that… with me? You want me to be your mate?” Stiles’ eyes were wide.

“Yes.”

“But, but… Have you seen you? And I’m, like, too young, aren’t I? I’m awkward and a nerd. You could have anyone.”

“I only want you. Stiles. I already said you’re pretty. _Very_ pretty. I’m not sure you know what it means, to me, that you’ve been at my side this entire time. You gave me hope and comfort during one of the worst times in my life. You’re brave, loyal, and smart. No one could possibly be better,” Derek said. None of it was a lie but he also liked Stiles’ viciousness when those he cared about were hurt or threatened.

“How– how does mating work, exactly?” Stiles asked, breathless.

“There’s a special bite–” Derek starts.

Stiles groans, “Because of course there is.”

“–that goes right here,” Derek trails a hand down Stiles’ neck to where it meets his shoulder. He follows that but placing a kiss and gently sucking, “We don’t have to do this right away. We can date. Wait until you’re ready.”

“Oh. You want to wait until I’m older?” Stiles asked sounding a little disappointed.

“No. I said I’ll wait until you’re ready. Human laws don’t mean much to me. Especially not about something like this. Something special for wolves.”

“Okay. I… I don’t want to wait. Our lives are dangerous. I don’t want to wait for some arbitrary day like my eighteenth birthday only for me to die next year,” Stiles says.

Derek _growls_ because there’s no way he’d allow his mate to die. He doesn’t tell Stiles that things in the territory should be quiet from now on. The Hale name is respected and what they did to the Argents ensures they won’t be challenged for a long time. If he says something, Stiles might decide to wait.

He’s already been waiting for _so long_.

“Do you want me to bite you while we have sex?” Derek asks.

Stiles’ breath catches and the sweetening of his scent is all the answer Derek needs. He kisses Stiles deeply.

And later, as he comes in Stiles, he bites him.

Claims him.

Stiles is _his_.

Now and forever.


End file.
